The prior art provides various examples of stump cutters. Some of the prior art devices place the operator directly behind the machine in order to keep the operator as far away from the cutting wheel as possible which results in the operator having no clear view of what he is doing. Some of these machines use safety levers on the handles that shut down the machine if the operator is not grasping them, this results in forcing the operator to remain in a position where he cannot directly view what he is cutting. Other devices use a see-through safety shield to protect the upper torso of the operator from cutting wheel discharge while the operator stands to the side of the stump cutter. The cutting wheel travel comes hazardously close to the underside of the shield which does not provide any standoff means to ensure the operator remains at a safe distance from the cutting wheel. Two other systems use a control console which can move into positions providing better views, but one is capable of moving into a hazardous position near the cutting wheel while the other is too far from the cutting wheel to allow proper operator control. Neither system uses any safety devices or systems.
A problem with stump cutters has been the proper positioning of the operator to optimize both the operator's view of the cutter and the location of the operator far enough away from the cutter for safety considerations. Many of these devices have substituted ease of use or simplification of design at the cost of safety, while others have misplaced the operator in a position where the operator can not properly view and thereby control the cutting wheel.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by balancing proper operator positioning with protective shielding and lock-out safety devices to prevent unsafe use of the stump cutter.